Remember Me
by SleepyCrimson Ninja
Summary: Undertaker X William fluffy lemon-lime love story...
1. Unforgettable

**_Plot bunny showed up in my head…then boom this happpend…u no like lemons?...then don't read! Disclaimers: I don't own Kuroshitsuji , kudos to Yana Taboso and to my friend Oliver for the idea pitch!_**

**_My attempt at a fluffy lemon-lime fic!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Remember Me

I trembled. This is the first time I felt is this bad, but I liked the feeling. Undertaker never wanted to the idea from the start since he didn't want to shoulder the responsibility if I got pregnant. I forced it on him. I always wanted to have some sort of special connection with him, some sort of gift from him, a reminder that won't ever be forgotten.

I somehow convinced him to agree. Now here we are at a room of a motel just outside the streets of the red light district. Caught up in lust, my nails managed to draw blood from the grazes of his back arising from my tight and heated hug. Rumors about his misadventures didn't do him any justice, as he hands was as the most skillful than anything any being could imagine, I whimper a pleasured cry every time he hit my spot along an adept tug at myhard organ. Covered in sweat, moans and groans echoing thru the room I could feel him getting close as the steady rhythm of his thrust began to quicken turning to a wild assault.

with a few more jerks in time with his thrust, a lust tinged delighted scream escaped my throat,

"Undertaker!Aaah~!" My vision flashed white as came hard in his hand, as I ever did in my life.

"William!" he then his eyes shut tight as he filled me to the brim with his seed with his head my neck. Within minutes of after that intense high, we felt our strength leaving us as he barely had time to pull out, before he collapsed face first beside me gasping for air, my lower half felt like goo.

I felt my eyes tear up. I pulled the blanket over my naked body.

His invincible gold in green irises seemed to look at me with concern.

"Are you regretful of what just happened?"

"No…I don't…I've always wanted this to happen, I fact I'm so happy….happy that you are the cause of these feelings, but why can't I stop myself from feeling sad?" I snuggled and hugged his arm tight

"William, I do hope that you accept the reality, I tried my best, but I can't make lie to myself of what I'm feelings toward you. I swear from the deepest pits of my heart, I really wanted to love you. You're certainly a loving and honest person. And your love for me is at its purest. Even I thought that this wasn't a dream and it is true love, but then I feel that it is not. I am truly sorry, love"

I sob in his arm his "Don't worry about it too much, it is not you but it was me at fault…right…Undertaker? Think about It, I practically courted you. I gave you motive that I loved you…and in my own way…I also was hoping that these feelings will blossom, but unfortunately it is now nothing but a dream."

I heaved a sigh and Undertaker fell mute. A deafening silence then followed, minutes later he stood up, and got redressed as I lay in bed, with a strong urge to make him stop him from leaving, my very first love…but then I felt as helpless as child not being able to do anything, but then I kind of get where he was coming from.

"This is the part where we say our goodbyes, so….uhm…see you around…bye …"

This time I couldn't stop my tears from falling, so cover my face with the palm of my hand. It was the most painful thing I have experienced in my entire life and afterlife, more than any wound could give…

"Don't worry…I'll never forget you, William Spears…especially now that _this_ happened"

"Don't fret, if I ever get pregnant…you won't hear about it"

I stood up from the bed, as my hand wiped the tears away, slowly changing back to my work clothes. We left the motel together then rode a carriage. My heart was like glass breaking into fragments…

* * *

**_To be continued…_**

_You may have thought "Wow…right at bat…er…that happens"_

**_How was it? Review!Review!Review! _**

**_Comment!below and let me know!_**

**_Like, fave or PM, the more reviews = faster the next chap gets put up _****:)**

**_Till next time…._**


	2. Feelings

_**Hey! I'm back~ **_

_**Ok readers, here's the second chapter...Enjoy! and REVIEW :D **_

* * *

I got out of the carriage after a silent ride, tears now openly falling, Undertaker slightly waved his hand goodbye with obvious despair in his eyes, "bye." signaled the driver then left. As the carriage was leaving, I just stood there watching him leave knowing it was the end. Later that night, like a child I cried my heart out into the sheets and somehow I ended waking up the morning, 'right…I cried myself to sleep'.

Its been a week now…

I slowly walked at one of the rooftops hoping to ease up the lonliness I was feeling in my heart, finding the soul to be reaped, it was in an attic of an old abandoned building, I looked at the corpse then at the record for verification,

'Benjamin Martinez,

age 29,

birth date July 21 1821,

details of death :'….hmm todays date…'Sept 28, 1850, multiple stab wounds, 11 to be exact, looks like a small pocket knife, I scribbled as I collected the soul using my scythe.

Not interested at all in looking at his cinematic record and just hoping it finish quickly. After a minute it was done, I left and jumped out thru the window meeting my partner, who collected the soul of the perp who killed my guy apparently he regretted his deed and picked a fight with a few thugs that ended with him stabbed by the weapon he used to kill the other guy.

Undertaker he hasn't even contacted me at all, he just simply vanished out of my reach just like that, right after our activity, as of the moment I feel so empty inside, I would once in a while glanced at Ronald my partner, after every mission he would always come with me, and he would say that he wanted to court me, make me his forever and always or sometimes he would just say random sweet nothings to me like I was his soul mate or something of that sort

"William, I'll take you to your apartment" he said happily

I looked at him, although he had pure intentions of me I couldn't hurt his feelings and say no, so I just continue to say 'I'll think about it' he asks whether or not we should date,

I smiled at him as I answered 'But Ronald isn't your place so far from here?" I agreed anyway then looked down while I made it look to him that I was 'counting' my footsteps thou my mind was partially zoning out.

"Naah~ its still early, besides if I can just phase directly in the doorstep of my apartment"

I looked at him wide eyed, then laughed knowing that it was actually easier than walking to my place, 'Oh well, old human habits don't die easy' "You…why don't you just give up on a boring person like me"

"Nope! I don wanna~ besides I love you"

I fell silent, then my thoughts flew to memories of Undertaker then back to Ronald and then I realized something to myself, 'I really loved Undertaker but he didn't love me back and as of the moment Ronald Knox loves me…but I don't love him'. We just talked for a while about our soul collection, missions to look foreward and whatever came up.

Goodness me, maybe this is just life, maybe its telling me to move on. Maybe there are just things that can't be yours no matter how hard you try to get it. ''woah that was deep…maybe", but to be honest that's all I seem to be thinking about since Undertaker said he doesn't love me.

I laughed. Ronald looked at me in surprise. "Oie, I…er….William, Are you OK?"

"Yea I'm just fine, Ron, its nothing" thankfully he bought it and just shrugged it off.

And just like that walking alone didn't feel that long when you have someone around, we arrived at my apartment building, Ronald and I just said our goodbyes outside since the landlady didn't want any publicly displayed affections in her buildings' halls, besides it was night time and and he didn't want any sex related incidents going on in the wee hours of the night.

"You know what…"

"What?"

"I really thought well, more like hoped that this little fling of ours will blossom into something deeper Will, as you know I was going to be fine if at first there's no love so long as you say you say you'd wanna date me."

"I-I well…I really want to Ronald, I really want to love you its just that I- "

_" I really wanted to love you, I really do, you're so honest and pure. And you really love me, its just that I cant bring myself to lie to myself and think its true love when its not, I'm sorry" _

Deepen our fling? How come when my and Undertakers and my love didn't 'blossom' even though we have known each other for a long time, in my hopes that our love will deepen.

Is it a bad idea if…I make Ronald my 'band-aid' so I can move on? And hopefully forget my affections towards Undertaker? I'm …. I- I don't know what to do anymore.

* * *

**_To be continued...maybe_**

**_so, how was it?_**

**_Honestly~ I'm still debating in my mind whether i'll continue or drop this plot bunny_**

**_so review in the box and let me know..._**

**_love and peace! _**


	3. Thoughts

**And so, i decided to update this...especially when i saw the reviews saying i should continue it, didn't take much to convince me...so REVIEW more and tell me what it is you want to tell me... :)**

**hope you like this...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sigh

Its been a month now, still no contact with him.

I hate this feeling, I seem to feel a bit lonely, which is maybe why Ronald would always try to cheer me saying I was having a gloomy and cold aura around me.

In every waking moment of the day, he call me and greet me a cheery good morning, then at the office we would start eating meals together, then he'd come to my house then he'd be chatting the night away randomly flipping from random and out the blue topics, and most of the time I was the quiet one, since…well my head was mostly filled with my thoughts of Undertaker, I don't know why but I can't seem to get him out of my mind recently.

Even though I kept saying to Ronald, that I'll think about his request to date me. He was very persistent. And so I somewhat decided to give it one chance, hoping that after this one date he'll let go of the idea, seriously it was starting to get annoying. But then Undertaker was nowhere near me, so I'll just have to accept the fact that he won't return, but somewhere inside I was still hoping he would come back to me, but then again, I have to be realistic that maybe he had his reasons of leaving me.

Today is October 30th and it was almost 31st which means Halloween, the time of the year where humans dress up as mythical and classical 'monsters', and like what Ronald has been saying in the past few days, he said that his friend Leon was going to have a Halloween party at his nightclub, I am assuming this Leon was a friend of his, since he was talking highly of him, saying he was a hotshot celebrity planner, which I didn't care, also I finally have an excuse of and get wasted for the night. And honestly the towers of paperwork I had to do every single day is so tiring, but even so I do it anyways because I absolutely despise overtime. _This is just part of the job, work does not require unnecessary emotions, we simply need to finish the task according to superior's orders, subtly, discreetly. _And with that I reluctantly agree. Just this once…and hopefully, he'll leave me alone.

Ridiculous

Yes this is what I was feeling at the moment,

there's always this part of me that gets somewhat pissed off at myself every time I go play around with girls or guys, in a week I would work like usual, but on the weekends I'd party the night away, drowning in alcohol and every time I'd wake up with a random person, butt naked in some hotel room, and like _every time _the voice in my head seems to tell myself to willow in sorrow and make me regret what happened telling me I was _cheating_ on a lover. Something inside was hurt, I can't seem to point a finger at it.

Then the person beside me startled awake and began talking thus pulling me out of my thoughts. It was a guy this time, usually I'd bring a woman into a hotel room but this time I had a guy. I sit up my head had a painful headache from the hangover.

"Raphael…" he whispered, still laying down

Raphael?, ah yes the name I use as an alias instead of Undertaker as to not scare off who I approach, since if I say something like 'Hey my name is Undertaker' they bolt out of my sight, looking scared…what the hell?….

"Uhm…I'm really sorry what was your name again?" I reply, the hangover kicking in.

"Oh~ I'm hurt, but then last night was amazing and fun so I'm gonna let you get away with it, my name is Henry Winston…again"

"Ah yes, Henry…"

"Raphael….i was wondering who…"

"Who?"

"yea…because I swear, when you climaxed in me last night, which was the best I had in a long while, I heard you whisper….Will…ford? Wilbur? or was it a William? "

"R-Really?!" I was surprised myself, I didn't expect myself to betray…me.

"I'm sorry" I sincerely apologized

"Oh well, its fine now, I think you were quite drunk the alcohol might be talking…okay, i need to go now I still have work at the Starstruck café…" Henry then checks the clock on the nightstand "…and I am late, my boss is going to kill me! So…" Henry then kissed my lips briefly as he starts picking up his clothes and throws mine at me, then dresses up then walks out of the room, but then he stopped by the door, "…and before I forget I'll pay half the bill in of the room, thanks for last night, bye!"

I stood up, and headed to the bathroom, for a bath, by doing so, I passed by a tall mirror saw myself and I had a disappointed look on my face, probably directed to myself.

At the bathroom, I turn it on then let the tub fill with steamy lukewarm water, then poured in an ample amount of liquid lavender-scented soap, swishing it around until it had bubbles in the water then sat inside the tub. There was a sting at first but it left just as it came moments later, as I placed myself into the tub.

Now fully seated and soaking in the tub, my thoughts began to wander off,

'Why do I feel so empty?' Aren't I living the every single man's dream? But even then I don't feel like myself. And not to mention, while I was in someone else, I said his name, William. I really did…did we really have a relationship? There is something about William I can't seem to….not love….he's so….

Yes, but was it more of a brotherly love? Or a fling? or was it just actually true love? But honestly now that Henry mentioned it, every time I think of William, my heart stops for a moment, my mind gets filled with him, and his honest pure love…and I get…all warm and fuzzy…what does this mean?

* * *

**to be continued...maybe...**

**So, how was it?**

**Review and comment in the box below and let me know...**

**pon pon chaka chaka!**

**love and peace!**

**SCNinja**


End file.
